Lust and Envy's Revenge: Part 3
by The Real Lust
Summary: Lust is traped in a hole with Ed and Al, while the others go find Gluttony and fight every step of the way. Then suddenly they stop fighting.


_Lust and Envy's Revenge: Part 3_

Lust is traped in a hole with Ed and Al, while the others go find Gluttony and fight every step of the way. Then suddenly they stop fighting.

Greed: It's so shiney!

Sloth: It's so warm and fluffy! * Poking it *

Wrath: It's so beautifully covered in blood!

Envy: It looks so apeasing to them. * Throughs a fit *

Pride: It's so mine! * Grabbing it *

Gluttony: * Pops out from behind the object * It so yummy, where Lust?

All: * Look at one another *

Sloth: She fell into a hole.

Gluttony: * Starts to cry * She ok, right?

Sloth: Yes, Gluttony she's fine. * Not totally sure *

Lust: So Ed what are you two doing here?

Ed: We went out binge drinking and some how ended up here.

Al: You mean you went out binge drinking while I watched, brother.

Ed: Shut-up Al!

Lust: Come on you two fight too much.

Ed: * Mummbles * Sometimes not enough.

Al: I heard that!

Ed: Anyways, how'd you get down here?

Lust: * Being a smart ass * I fell, small fry.

Ed: Who you calling a small fry.

Al: Brother, will we be able to get out? * Trying to take his brothers mind off of hat Lust had said *

Ed: I don't know Al. I think scince there are three of us we should be able to form a latter and-

Lust: Yeah, that sounds great, but falling into this hole i landed on my arm wrong and now i can hardly move it.

Ed: Awwww!!!! Would you like me to cry and play the worlds smallest violin.

Lust: Well the violin wouldn't surprise me but tears would.

Ed: * Get frustrated with her fast and snappy come backs *

Al: Calm down. * Goes to check out Lust arm *  
Lust: Hey, Al, it's ok I'm fine. Something had to break my fall it'll heal in no time.

Al: No, I think you broke it pretty good this time.

Ed: Al just leave her.

Lust: * Smiles eviley *

Al: * Backs away *

Lust: Ed what's made you so cruel?

Ed: * Doesn't answer *

Lust: Awww Come on. Fine, Short shit whatever. * Looks away and pays no more attention to them *

Al and Ed: * Does the same to her *

Gluttony: We go find Lust now right?

Wrath: Shit I hate to see her like this. Yes, we'll go find her.

Sloth: The hole is back that way just follow the foot prints-

Little Dust sweeper Dude from Alice in Wonderland sweeps the path of foot prints away.

Sloth: Unless that thing does that-

The White Rabbit runs by followed by Alice.

Alice: Have you seen a white rabbit?

Greed: No bitch!!! Will you leave or better yet. Gluttony look a snack.

Gluttony: OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Snack looks good.

Alice runs from gulttony several feet then is stopped by Wrath. Then Alice is devorered by Gluttony.

Gluttony: She all skin and bone. * Says disappionted *

Everyone: * Looks at Gluttony with this 'She's a phyco killer' stare *

Greed: I've never seen her eat someone. In fact, I didn't think she would.

Gluttony: We go find Lust now. Maybe, white bunny rabbit too I still hungry.

Everyone: * Give her that look again *

Gluttony: What I like fresh bunny.

Greed: Ummmm... Ok then lets get going.

Sloth: I agree.

Wrath: Me too.

Envy: No arguement here

Pride: Whatever, but I'm leading cuz i'm speical.

Ed: * Tries to climb the wall of the hole but falls on his ass *

Lust: Becareful, saddly at the moment I'm responsible for you. Colonel Mustang isn't here to save your stupid ass and clean up anything you decide to ruin.

Al: That wasn't very nice.

Lust: Who ever said I was nice?

Al: * Goes over to his brother and whispers in his ear * She's moody.

Lust: It's from the pain, plus I'm with the two people who should be killing me at the moment, so I'm tense as well.

Ed: Are you saying you want me to take your life. * Gives his 'alright I get to kill someone look' *

Al: Brother, thats hardly fair she can't hardly defend herself.

Ed: Well, answer me was it. * Look gets worse and scary *

Lust: Ed, if your going to kill me do it I have no reason to live.

Ed gets up and makes his arm in to a knife like shape. Then goes up to Lust and puts it at her throat.

Lust: Come on, do it small fry.

Will Ed get to finally kill Lust, or will she live to see another day, keep reading to find out what happends in part 4. Thnaks for viewing and please tell me what you think of all of them so far. Thanks, Brandi A.K.A Lust.


End file.
